Salem (RWBY)
Salem is the main antagonist of RWBY. Originally serving as the narrator, giving the opening voice-over for the series premiere and the first four RWBY: World of Remnant episodes, she makes her first on-screen appearance in the Volume 3 finale. Salem is a very mysterious figure in Remnant, highly knowledgeable and intelligent about the world and its forgotten history. She leads a group of people with malicious plans. Her goals are to find the Maidens, take their powers, use them to retrieve the Relics from the Huntsman Academies and weaken humanity by snuffing out their hope. She is opposed by Ozpin, her archenemy with whom she speaks directly in "Ruby Rose" and "End of the Beginning". In the English dub, she is voiced by Jen Taylor, who also voiced Cortana. In the Japanese dub, she is voiced by Kikuko Inoue, who also voiced I-No, Virgilia and Grace O'Connor. History Background Salem is an individual of unknown origins, and virtually nothing is known of her past. It is also not known when or why Salem embarked on her goal to gather the Relics and weaken humanity. All that is known is that she is thousands of years old and that she is highly knowledgeable in the history of Remnant and has an encyclopedic knowledge of many of the elements, beings and societies that exist within the world. At some stage she fell into opposition with Ozpin, who aligned himself with humanity and placed his faith in them, and was also cursed by the brother gods to remain on Remnant through a reincarnation cycle, which made him a consistent form of major opposition for millennia to come. Volume 1 In "Ruby Rose", Salem narrates the early of history of humanity, born from dust. She tells of their struggles against the Creatures of Grimm, their discovery of nature's wrath, Dust and the beginnings of civilization in the absence of the shadow of the Grimm. Salem ominously warns that "there will be no victory in strength". However, Ozpin replies that "Perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul." Volume 3 In "End of the Beginning", after the fall of Beacon Academy and the death and destruction that are wrought upon Vale, Salem's conversation with Ozpin is continued. Salem declares that this is merely the first step in her plan to divide humanity, to snuff out their source of hope and thereby destroy them. She claims that she will destroy everything that Ozpin has built, and she invites him to send in his Guardians, his Huntsmen and his Huntresses, and his "simple soul"; she will defeat them all and watch Ozpin burn. Volume 4 In "The Next Step", after the Fall of Beacon, Salem holds a meeting with her subordinates in her lair. She orders Doctor Watts to meet with an informant in Mistral, Hazel Rainart to meet with the White Fang leader, Sienna Khan and Tyrian Callows to hunt down Ruby Rose whilst Cinder Fall stays at her side for "treatment". She claims Haven Academy will be the next to fall. In "Of Runaways and Stowaways", Salem remains in her lair with Cinder as she receives her "treatment". Salem tells Cinder "it" can sense her fear and tells Cinder to make it fear her instead. A Seer floats into the meeting room and gives a message to Salem regarding the Grimm's lack of progress in finding the relic at Beacon Academy. Salem turns to Cinder and adamantly asks her for a final answer reporting on whether she killed Ozpin or not. When Cinder turns to Emerald to speak on her behalf, Salem angrily slams the table and orders Cinder to say it herself. Cinder reaffirms Ozpin's death. Salem orders the Grimm to reinforce their numbers at Beacon Academy, stating "The relic is there." She then mutters to herself, "What are you planning?" In "Taking Control", Salem is seen training Cinder to control her Fall Maiden powers by pitting her against Grimm. Furious that Cinder continues to have difficulty using them, Salem asks Cinder if she lied about wanting power. Tyrian then enters the room and Salem asks if he succeeded in retrieving Ruby Rose. Upon hearing he failed his mission, Salem expresses disappointment in him before leaving the room. In "No Safe Haven", Salem is seen watching Cinder train with more Grimm and smiles when Cinder mercilessly incinerates a vision of a defeated Ruby Rose created by Emerald. Volume 5 In "Dread in the Air", Salem and a recovered Cinder are contacted through a Seer by Watts and Leonardo Lionheart. Lionheart informs Salem that Qrow Branwen had arrived at Haven Academy with Team RNJR and told them he believes the Spring Maiden is hiding in Raven's bandit tribe. Pleased at this news, Salem instructs Cinder to travel to Anima with her team to meet with Watts and convince Raven to cooperate with them. Once they have the Spring Maiden and use her to retrieve the relic, Cinder will then contact Hazel and fulfill their promise to let the White Fang destroy Haven Academy. In the meantime, Salem assigns Watts to begin work on a new tail for Tyrian, who lost it in battle with Qrow and Team RNJR, before ending the call. Salem then listens to Cinder vent her frustrations about working with bandits and keeping Ruby Rose alive. Salem tells Cinder not to underestimate the usefulness of others, using Lionheart as an example, and warns Cinder that if Ruby has learned to harness her powers, she must make sure to protect her own. Before Cinder departs, Salem requests that she informs Tyrian she wishes to have a word with him. Description Appearance Salem's skin is a deathly white, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She wears a very long black cloak with red designs resembling eyes. The designs bear a striking visual resemblance to the markings found on Cinder's glove (it is assumed to be her emblem). She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended. Personality Salem is insidious, patiently moving to undermine and destroy her enemies with cold, deliberate resolve. She is also highly intellectual, with a healthy respect for her enemy, mankind, which she recognizes as possessing both resourcefulness and ingenuity. She also acknowledges humanity's capacity to draw strength from hope, but she uses this knowledge to subvert and destroy them. She is humble enough to recognize that there are limits to her abilities and that she can only do so much for her subordinates. She is very confident and self-assured, secure in her knowledge that she can best whatever Ozpin sends to stop her and her goals. She also appears to be cruel or sadistic, for she seems to relish the prospect of watching Ozpin burn. In contrast, Salem is also fair and collegial towards her allies, giving credit where credit is due and showing genuine appreciation to those who are loyal. In enforcing this atmosphere of fairness, she also discourages unnecessary malignance and cruelty amongst her associates. When Tyrian Callows returns after having failed to capture Ruby Rose, she merely tells him that he disappointed her and walks away. She is also seen tolerating her allies unruly behavior to some extent, such as Tyrian's manic tendencies and Watts' snide condescending attitude. However, she is not above losing her temper, as she is particularly demanding when inquiring whether Cinder has truly killed Ozpin or not. She later became angry with Lionheart after he started to become less afraid of her and be more outspoken in her presence. Salem is actively seeking out the Relics left behind by the brother gods. Her current goal is to acquire all four Relics as well as the power of the four Maidens, needed to unlock the chambers containing the Relics. Powers and Abilities While her true power is left to be seen, in the episode "Unforeseen Complications" Salem is revealed to have lived for thousands of years, during which she aquired extensive knowledge of the nature of Aura, Dust and the Grimm, as well as an understanding of human nature, society and history. Salem is also very effective at getting others to follow her orders through fear. She controls Tyrian with statements of approval or disapproval and controls Lionheart and others by conveying their well-being is contingent on cooperation. Qrow Branwen claims he has "seen the things she's made" and that "they are fear". She also possesses knowledge on how to steal the powers of Maidens, a feat of which was never accomplished before according to Ozpin's group. Later, in "The Next Step", Grimm are seen being birthed from pools of black liquid outside of her home. This does not directly look as though she created them, but their association with her is implied. Her authority over Grimm is established in "Of Runaways and Stowaways" where she is shown commanding them. Quotes Gallery salem.png|Salem at the end of Volume 3. Vol4op_00033.png|Salem and her faction in the Volume 4 Opening. V4_01_00027.png|Salem's evil grin. V4_03_00079.png|Salem with Cinder Fall and a Seer. V4_11_00007.png|Salem watches Cinder train against Grimm. V5OP_00035.png|Salem in the Volume 5 Opening. V5 02 00004.png|Salem and Cinder talking to Watts via a Seer Videos RWBY Volume 3 Soundtrack - Divide (Higher Quality) Lyrics in Description|Salem's unofficial theme Trivia *The name "Salem" comes from the Hebrew word שלם (shalém), which means the state of being whole or intact. The name also has associations of witchcraft and the occult, due to the infamous Salem witch trials, where many people were accused of witchcraft and executed. **It is also a cultivar of rosemary with pale blue flowers. *Given her name's association with witchcraft and her antagonistic nature towards Ozpin, it is possible that she is based on or alludes to the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wizard of Oz. **Salem also shares a visual similarity with the Wicked Witch of the 1939 film; she appears to be dressed in all black. **Along with Ozpin, all of the members of Ozpin's Group (which is dedicated to combating Salem) introduced so far allude to Oz characters; James Ironwood being the Tin Woodsman, Glynda Goodwitch being Glinda the Good Witch, and Ozpin alluding to Oz himself. *Her unofficial themes are "Divide" by Jeff Williams featuring Casey Lee Williams, which can be heard during the end credits of the Volume 3 finale "End of the Beginning" as well as on the RWBY Vol. 3 (Original Soundtrack and Score) album, and "When It Falls, the opening theme for Volume 3 that can also be heard on the RWBY Vol. 3 (Original Soundtrack and Score) album. **The songs contain references to her character, quotes and perhaps even plans. *Until her first full appearance in "End of the Beginning", Salem was credited as Mysterious Narrator. Navigation Category:Female Category:Master Manipulator Category:RWBY Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Master Orator Category:Evil from the past Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Mongers Category:Mastermind Category:Enigmatic Category:Leader Category:Monster Master Category:Provoker Category:Misanthropes Category:Archenemy Category:Cataclysm Category:Tyrants Category:Immortals Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Creator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Humanoid Category:God Wannabe Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Dark Messiah Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Warlords Category:Omniscient Category:Outcast Category:Psychopath Category:Self-Aware Category:Cult Leaders Category:Destroyers Category:Non-Action Category:Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Cartoon Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Oppressors